halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cortana (level)
This is the name of the level. It has been confirmed on Bungie.net so no one change this.Trooper117 18:10, 22 September 2007 (UTC) The Key of Osanalan? as in the thing from the comic books? I thought they meant the Index -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:14, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah I think it's the Index. Not very many people read the comic and would know what the Key of Osanalan is.Trooper117 19:31, 22 September 2007 (UTC) But why do they need the Index from the first Halo? What value does it have when Alpha Halo is destroyed? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:04, 24 September 2007 (UTC) The ring that came out of The Ark was a replacement ring for Installation 04, so I guess it would work there. (Or maybe you can use the index on all rings?)Royce 20:49, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Hate this level The fight between Cortana and Gravemind was epic, but did they have to stop the game and force everyone to listen. Me and my friends who played the whole campaign found it annoying and I hated that level anyway. Why couldn't it have been a voiceover thing like on the Halo 2 level Gravemind and High Charity. Also, all the flood. I hate it.Trooper117 18:35, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Halopedia is not a forum Is the monitor on this level 343 Guilty Spark? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:00, 1 October 2007 (UTC) No, this level takes place in High Charity. High Charity has no monitor. 343 Guily Spark is the monitor of Installion 04.Trooper117 17:23, 21 October 2007 (UTC) A different terminal I found a terminal on this level. But when I activated it, it was another Cortana flash. She said something about the Coin from FoR, and about wanting to make John strong. -- Hunter-113 20:28, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Do you mind explaining where in the level ou found this, mysterious "terminal"? Kap2310 05:17, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Same room as the tilt skull, that bottom room with a mini-armory. That Gravemind quote The one where he talks about Cortana "two corpses in one grave", he says it in the Halo 2 level High Charity, about either Regret or Mercy, not sure which. Just thought I'd say that. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:33, 11 October 2007 (UTC) I think everyone knows that When Cortana saids, "You like games, so do I" she actually quotes Dr Halsey from FoR![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:43, 15 October 2007 (UTC) = Banshee? I was playing through on Legendary (only died twice, by the way (y)), and when I reached the Pelican I saw a lone Banshee sitting atop a slab of rock a short jump from the cliff... I died a good fifteen times, trying to get on, and when I finally managed to do it, there was an invisible wall. No banshee for me. >< 84.197.144.24 19:46, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :That's the Arbiter's Banshee. No Guns? first time I played through the game on Legendary after finshing the level 'The Covenant' I started 'Cortana' with no weapons at first I though Bungie had done it to make the level harder but second time I played the level (to get the Tilt Skull) I started with the normal shotgun and assualt rifle. So did this happen to anyone else? Note: happened first time playing though on Legendary, by myself, no skulls collected yet and hadn't played online at that point either. - Seven In Crows Nest, I started off with no weapon, maybe it generates weaposn randomly. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:06, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah your not ment to start Crows Nest with weapons but ever other time I have started Cortana I have had weapons expect that time. - Seven What if I'm talking about Co-op, I'm actually playing as the Arbiter. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:26, 27 October 2007 (UTC) I'm talking single player here as noted above. - Seven =Secret= It's possible that I am just being dense, but what exactly is the secret which Gravemind mentions once the player rescues Cortana? Do we know? Isidis 128 15:17, 24 November 2007 (UTC) It's probably the fact that She has an index and Cheif can use her to activate the Halo, and she probably hid it from Gravemind. Had it known she had one it probably would have torn her apart code by code. ProphetofTruth 23:06, 1 December 2007 (UTC) The Pelican Anyone know the story about the Pelican you escape in? Whose was it, how did it end up there, and what is the full transcript of the message left in it. I'd love to know more about it. Wouldn't it be ironic if it is the very pelican that crash lands at the beginning of High Charity (the level). Unfortunately it is one of the newer variants, seems less beat up, and surrounded by fresh bodies. The message left in the pelican almost sounds like Cortana. It speaks about being cornered, captured, and brought to 'it.' Would it be possible for Cortana to attempt to flee High Charity in the pelican. It could make sense. She doesn't need life support and can fit herself inside. With all the flood controlled dropships touching down she could commandeer one. It would also explain how she knows where the dropship is even if you don't. Just a thought. : Yeah I was wondering about that as well. It definitely has to have ended up there after High Charity crashed. I don't think it even could have been an in air collision as High Charity entered atmo. The impact would have destroyed the pelican or jammed it about a half mile into the structure. Plus, with the human bodies and weapons scattered around, it looks like a failed insertion. If anyone could bring a pelican in by remote, it would be Cortana. Or a more simple solution might be that Cortana highjacked a transmitter on High Charity after the crash and sent out an SOS. The pelican could have been a squad that responded to her call for help. --chromeratt 04:22, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Before we go into this discussion in detail, please note that there is no point in creating an article on this specific type of Pelican. Don't ask why, it's Halopedia policy. -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SERVICE RECORD • MESSAGE 05:42, 14 December 2007 (UTC) I'm fairly certain it is Cortana, closest estimate of the message I could get is "...tried to stay hidden... there was no escape... He cornered me, wrapped me tight, brought me close..." Something of that nature. It's really quite. Gravemind also says a few things in the background throughout the level (aside from the gravemind moments). High Charity? Ok this does not seem like High Charity to you guys. Because if you look closely at the Big room that you reach before the Reactor it looks like the bridge of the Shadow of Intent and the corridors look like cruisers but slightly different~